1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stretchable display device, and more particularly, to a stretchable display device which may be stretched in at least one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices which may be changed in use include those folding a screen in half and those rolled in a roll form. The changeable display device may meet a demand to make a screen large while the display device is used and a demand to make the screen down-size when the display device is carried.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.